Chimera
by deathslove26
Summary: Love, obssesion,pain, and lies. What will you choose your pride or your heart? How far are you willing to go in the name of revenge? will you sacrifice your own heart? an innocent? your future?
1. Chapter 2

A Business Dance: Chapter 2

"Yes Urahara-san, I understand everything will be taken care of" Shinji Hirako couldn't help but smirk as he spoke to his mentor Urahara Kisuke one of if not the most brilliant mind of the country the eccentric scientist/business man had been hounding him for the past hour going over every little thing they had to do, rather then annoying him it amused shinji to see the usually laid back and sometimes lazy man so worked up "Very well then I leave this delicate matter to you and kurosaki."

Speaking of which, shifting his gaze shinji observed the 24 yr old. Ichigo kurosaki who at that moment looked nothing short of pissed, his usual frown growing more pronounced by the minute hell the man made a kid cry at the air port just by looking at him. The blonde man sighed his friend hadn't spoken a word since their arrival, "Careful Ichigo, you glair any harder and your face might just get stuck that way. I wouldn't mind but I'm sure your nights would get lonelier." In response the orange haired gave a growl and frowned harder out the window. "Doesn't your face hurt? Sigh I don't get it why you're so upset, from what I understand this is your home town you even went to that fancy high school. Shouldn't you I dun no be just a tad happy to be here? You'll get to visit your family-" "I'm able to see them from New York and whether I'm happy or not to be here's none of your dam business." "My my aren't we a breath of fresh air this lovely morning. It's been what five almost six years since you've been here? What could this little city possibly have to get you of all people so upset? I wonder."

Aiming the full power of his potent glair towards his nuisance/friend ichigo barely held back the punch he oh so wanted to give. "Drop it shinji it doesn't concern you." "It does when it interferes with our assignment ichigo. I need you to be focused we can't afford any mistakes on this one." "Pff like I make mistakes, if I remember correctly the bucket hat wouldn't let you do this on your own. In fact the idiots threaten to quit from my research and development department if I didn't come and baby sit your ass on this deal." "You're so mean ichigo! It's not my fault you happen to have more experience" "yeah yeah get used to it. But I still don't get why urahara couldn't take care of this shit himself if it's so important to him. That perverts up to something I just know it."

"Don't be so paranoid, you know the history urahara-san has with Las Noches corp. besides he's more of a scientist then a business man now a days." In truth shinji had his own silent doubts; his mentor had been quite suspicious, in fact he had been shocked to be given this specific assignment in the first place considering who was involved. Both urahara kisuke and kurosaki ishin held byakuya kuchiki in the highest of regards, it could even be said they were all like brothers in there own strange way, so it surprised no one that the two men went straight to work once word of the kuchiki companies misfortune reached there ears.

Byakuya Kuchiki was hospitalized, in a coma for the last month. A month Aizen Sosuke strategically used to try to take over his company the fact that it hadn't yet fallen into Aizen's greedy hands impressed Ichigo. Who ever was left in byakuyas place wasn't stupid, in fact they were freaking brilliant to have lasted this long, problem was there really was no possible solution for the kuchikis, without their families head the companies main investors were on the verge of abandoning it which would not only cost the family its company but would leave it bankrupt. Though admittedly Ichigo wasn't above using some underhanded tricks to gain the upper hand in a deal, he had his limits, and as far as he was concerned Sosuke was the worst of the worst a ruthless sociopath who'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted and now it seems he wants to destroy the kuchikis. Thus this brilliant idea cooked up by his crazy father and his even crazier godfather was born, Ichigo growled annoyed for letting himself be roped up in this whole fiasco, especially after promising himself never to return to this city.

Funny how never turns to five years, years he had spent avoiding this dam city making a life for himself as the youngest corporate owner to ever strike it rich in his first year, he'd refused his fathers help much to the old goat faces amusement, using his own ideas coupled with uraharas inventions to make Zangetsu inc. the success it was today. He took a long relaxing breath, why was this city still affecting him? It shouldn't his life was great now, filled with money, fame, and women he'd proven to be better then Kugo. That bastard disappeared two years back under strange circumstances all ties with Tskishima his father cut. Ichigo wasn't really surprised though given the fact that the ideas he had stolen from his family were the only successful products the company was able to produce which were then easily bested by zangetsu inc. The orange haired man allowed a smirk to scrawl across his handsome face, he had enjoyed watching the idiot fall it was a retribution handed down by fate it self, showing the world just how truly incompetent the pathetic boy was he deserved what he got for all the pain he caused him, to be disowned exiled out of the country. Thought sadly ichigo regretted the fools accomplice the main culprit of his heartache got away exempt from any punishment. _**Rukia, the little leech probably moved on to the next victim. **_

"We're here." Shinji's voice broke through the first thoughts he'd allowed himself to have of the girl in all those five years shaking it of ichigo's amber eyes took in the kuchiki buildings opulence Byakuya sure was a traditionalist with exquisite taste _**the show off**_. The two men made there way to the lobby were two other men sat waiting, the silver haired twisting his lips in an impossible smile, while the teal haired smirking confidently at them. "Well if it isn't kurosaki its been a while" "hasn't been long enough grimmjow" "aw don't tell me your still upset about that friendly lil spar we had?" "You stabbed me and left me for dead" "a paper cut you obviously survived well enough"

Shinji gulped worried the two would start an all out death match at any moment, he laughed nervously trying to cool them down "let's not bring up personal matters, we're all here for a reason after all" grimmjow pulled back a sudden perverse grin on his face, "That's right how could I forget, we have an appointment with that sweet little kuchiki princess"

Confused ichigo turned to his partner, from what he knew byakuya was a widowed man who refused to remarry "It is miss kuchiki, Byakuya-sans younger sister." nodding ichigo glared over at jaegerjaquez silently warning the other man to behave the blue eyed man to laughed heartedly before continuing "She's a proud little lady, all prime and proper je I'll definitely enjoy melting that ice, having her under me begging for more will be the ultimate conquest." disgusted ichigo's angry retort was suddenly cut by a polite voice.

"Miss Kuchiki will see you now gentlemen." reigning in the sudden rage he had at hearing the other man speak so disrespectfully of a lady Ichigo turned away following his partner in to the office.

To be continued…..

Dum dum dum ha-ha I cut it off in hopes to intrigue you, tune in next time to find out what will happen we have learned of a few things our favorite berry heads been up to, next well find out what the lovely rukia has been doing.

**I Thank all who have been nice enough to actually read/review these words I try to pass off as a story, I honestly am grateful and hopefully it will all tie together in a way that you will enjoy, I kindah have a vague idea of where I want it to go (not really set in stone/ I don't know what to write) but I'm open to ideas. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chimera #3 A new path**

The kuchiki heiress sat as she had done so for the last few months, ramrod straight with no outwardly sighs of fatigue, though for some one who'd known the woman as long as momo himamoro had it was more than obvious rukia was working herself ragged. With a sigh the brunette stepped into the opulent office formally of byakuya kuchiki, caring a tray of the liquid caffeinated gold we all know and love (and thank god every single day is not illegal for there would be total anarchy) "I should just start hooking this up to your veins, I'm surprised you don't bleed the stuff out yet" the raven haired simply gave a tiny tired smile "How long have you been here rukia? Please tell me you're still not coming in at the crack of dawn you can't keep doing this to your self you-" "It can't be helped, I can't stay past 2 and I need to find new investors willing to work with my brothers company as it is now."

"But I thought everything would be ok now, I mean with that company benihime showing interest, they're even sending two of there top representatives today" "Don't misunderstand momo, I do hope for the best outcome today but we can't afford to make any mistakes, I don't know urahara-san as well as I'd like and he's been purposely vague in regards to his representatives. We have no information on them what so ever, and let's not forget who else will be present in the meeting" with a growl momo slammed her mug atop the white mahogany desk they were really in trouble "the arrancar reps, you shouldn't even let those creeps in the building let alone meet with them! Those manipulating low down-" "believe me if it were up to me I wouldn't bother, but we have no choice they own part of the company now and are entitled to be present at every meeting we hold." "Only, because they tricked us! Gods if byakuya-sama hadn't sighed over the company to you when he did, they'd of gained full control! That gin's a snake and I'm sure his boss is a 100 times worst for ordering such a thing" rukia couldn't argue it was all true aizen sosuke owner of arrancar corp. seemed to have appeared out of no where hell bent on destroying the kuchiki industry, taking full advantage of her brothers sudden hospitalization and the boards acute panic, had gin ichimaru, byakuyas once most trusted corporate lawyer trick or bully several of the board members to sigh over power to aizen, unfortunately for them rukia was not so easily manipulated/intimidated.

Taking a sip from her forth? Cup of coffee the raven heiress let a small frown mar her unblemished ivory face as memories of the first hours after her brothers car accident bombarded her mind, the board understandably panicked, fearing a drop in there stocks many sold off or were tricked or threatened to give up there power by ichimaru, she had herself refused to leave byakuyas side for several days with out break that is until ginrei kuchiki, there grandfather and former kuchiki head came personally to speak to her.

Flash back

It'd been several days after the car accident and though her brothers condition was now stabilized he was still critical not having awakened from his coma, rukia just couldn't leave his side she needed to be there when he woke up, not if like the doctors cautioned because rukia knew her brother would make it she had faith in him. Her eyes silently took in byakuyas state; he looked so frail, so vulnerable, the complete contrast of the strong stoic man he was known for being it broke her heart, bravely rukia held in all her tears he wouldn't want her to cry he would want her to be strong.

"You cannot continue with this" that voice gasping the violet eyed turned to the door where there grandfather Ginrei stood as calm and collective as ever , his kind face inspected both his cherished grandchildren, "You are being missed at home and have new responsibilities as head of the kuchiki family business to attend to" "grandfather I don't understand, I can't possibly be the head of the corporation I'm-" "you are byakuyas heir, he and I have taught you well" "I have no experience in these matters grandfather, I-" "you will do as you were taught, byakuya and I have the utmost faith in your abilities, rukia you are capable of doing this." the elder sighed wearily, "Aizen is out to destroy our family ,he will run the company to the ground with little regards to the lives ruined our workers will lose everything we can't let that happen" "but what does he have against us? Why is he going through so much trouble? Who is he grandfather?" Ginrei suddenly looked troubled his eyes settling on his grandson's prone figure, "it is not my place to say, but know that he is not to be trusted rukia, he is a dangerous enemy one who will not hesitate."

Those words so solemnly spoken from the usually serene grandfather caused a chill to run down the young woman's spine, and not for the first time rukia wondered if she could really pull this all of. Gin Ichimaru certainly made it clear he and his associates thought she could not; a few days ago he and his partner barged in a private meeting making a big show of pointing out her; inexperience, age, and gender as weaknesses to the company. Mocking those who stood by her side as the legitimate owner of the corporation, they tried to turn more against her, hell the two buffoons' went as far as to try to intimidate her the blue haired creep leered and made crude comments to bait the women into losing her composure, which much to rukia's pride she did not, though that little meeting did give the woman a taste of what was to come, hopefully the benihime reps wouldn't be any where near as annoying. Taking a breath rukia turned to her assistant and friend "has renji checked in yet?" the brunette nodded the head kuchiki body guard called at 6 am sharp that morning , "Byakuya-sama's condition has not changed, the hospitals personnel has been instructed to limit the medical attendants to come in contact with him" biting her lip momo questioned her friends wariness of her brothers safety, "you don't think it was an accident do you rukia"

Trying to ease her already high strung friend's worries rukia smiled waving he hands dismissingly, "It really is just a precaution momo, byakuya is still the head of the family and the elders need his safety to be assured, that's all." "Well ok then, but you better promise to be careful rukia all this trouble can't just be a coincidence." nodding the raven haired went back to work, "don't worry to much momo I'll be fine I promise, besides I'm not allowed to have bad things happen to me or have you forgotten the commandments given to us by the great kuchiki prince?" with a giggle momo shook her head, "who could forget them! I swear he's more like you every day rukia" "no! Trust me he's much scarier than I ever was or will ever be. Hehe he's got Shizuko and Homora wrapped around his little finger" "and who could blame them Tenshin's adorable." "Just don't let him hear you say that momo, he -"

"Miss. Kuchiki sorry for the interruption but the benihime reps have just pulled into the building" kiyone's voice was suddenly cut off, "how dare you make the call! I said I would you evil witch!" "Shut up sentaru! Maybe if you weren't taking so dam long flirting with that secretary you'd have gotten the chance, so don't blame me for your unprofessional ness!" "Ha! You're jealous!" "What?!-" "enough!" at the kuchikis command the fighting two quickly and smartly shut there mouths, "have the board of directors come into my office and let no one else interrupt our meeting" "yes Miss Kuchiki right away!"

"Alright, momo please make sure to bring in our guests as soon as they arrive" "ok" before leaving the room momo turned back to her long time friend, "good luck rukia" "thanks, I have a feeling I'll need it."

Out of the office momo couldn't help but bite her lip in worry the pressure was almost too much! Rukia told them what aizens ultimate plan was for the company was, 'that guys must be crazy, he's willing waste so much money and ruin so many innocent lives for some stupid revenge plot, who does that? And worst yet not all the board members believed rukia they think aizens take over's a good thing those idiots don't take rukia seriously!' Huffing in frustration the young assistant's eyes suddenly grew wide in surprise at the sight of grimmjow jaegerjaquez and an orange haired man she assumed was one of benihimes reps. Inches away from each other on the verge it seemed of throwing punches. 'They wouldn't get into a fist fight in the middle of a lobby would they?!' her eyes turned to the other two men gin that snake was laughing it up while the other, a blonde man was trying to diffuse the situation. Shaking her head momo was finally able to find her voice, "Miss Kuchiki will see you now gentlemen." She made sure to put emphasis on gentlemen to remind them just where and who they were suppose to be. 'Idiot's this definitely is not a good sign' she only prayed rukia would be able to handle them.

**Ok, not too happy with this chapter but hell it's something right? I still think my writing sucks definitely needs major improvements but as they say practice makes perfect or in the worst case scenario will drive me insane, (not that I'm not already there) I'd appreciate constructive criticism you know as long as its not to cruel, suggestions are also loved and will be taken into consideration. Heh that sounded weird, uhmm ****THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS SAD SAD EXCUS FOR A STORY! ****hopefully it wont get too boring and I do plan to work in some of ichigo and rukia's high school history in some how don't exactly know how, but ill worry about that when it comes. As for senna if you like her I apologize in advance for I plan to make her one ****evil witch****. Orihime not so much evil, though I don't really like her character I just don't think she's got it in her to be truly evil, stupid yes evil no(my bad orihime lovers) and finally for our beloved yet bonehead of a male lead, the strawberry's got a lot to pay for and a lot of things to find out that will shock and rock his other wise perfect life, try not to be to harsh on him he was a teen when the whole shit went down and you always do tend to trust family before any one else, at least that's what I do. Thanks again! Please review it makes me happy to hear feed back. Sad but true. **


End file.
